


Reunion

by mistrali



Series: Malorie's Peak Prompts [5]
Category: Circle of Magic - Tamora Pierce, Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Frostpine meets Kol and Matazi a few months before his dedication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MPP #32, A Fresh Start.
> 
> Follows loosely from my fic "What I've Tasted of Desire" (on FFN and Glake). 
> 
> If you haven't read that, the only knowlege required here is that (in my headcanon) Frostpine's pre-series name is Tokeke, all three of these characters attended Olart University, and Frostpine was instrumental in getting Kol and Matazi together.

_1027 K.F. - The common room of the Fire temple, Winding Circle Temple, Emelan_

Reunion

"Congratulations," said Tokeke heartily, hugging his old friend. "I always said you two made the perfect couple. Now, when and where do you two lovebirds take your vows?" he asked, with a wink.

"In Trigani, close to where my parents live, on the fourteenth of Wort Moon. Grantein bless it, man, you'd better come. I don't care how cold it gets," he said warningly.

"And any time you want to visit us, Toke, you're welcome in our home," said Matazi, with genuine warmth in her deep voice. 

"Come when it thaws in the summer," suggested Kol. "We'll have plenty of fur blankets and an extra-large hearth ready for you. After all, you're the one who got us here." He smiled at Matazi, and she squeezed his fingers. "I know you're going for a dedicate, but anything you want, just ask, truly. And if you ever need someone to talk to, send word and we'll come and haul you out of this place."

Toke shook his head. "Now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind new robes," he joked, grinning and gesturing to his soot-streaked red ones, much the worse for wear. "But I'm happy at Winding Circle. I'm for my dedication in seven months, so I'll finally move from my dormitory to my own forge  in the Fire Temple, complete with loft and apprentice." He sighed wistfully. "Until then, I've been working away at things for the cooks and metalworkers here."

Kol noticed how peaceful Tokeke looked. He no longer played the clowning cad with self-conscious, aggressive cheer, as if he had to prove himself. The boy from their Olart days had almost melted away.

"And your magic's... all right?" asked Kol quietly. 

"Thank Shurri and Hakkoi of the Forge," replied Tokeke, making the gods-circle on his chest. "I'm working with my magic now, really learning to harness it; it's like a fifth limb. I thought I knew control before, but when I came here, I felt like I'd been using a quarter of what I had. At least I'm not making hundreds of iron rods anymore."

He chuckled at Matazi's mystified expression. "Sorry. I'm so used to mages here, I forget not everyone knows what I'm blathering on about. Generally people stop me after twenty minutes or so, when their ears have fallen off. And then they proceed to box mine."


End file.
